Conductive pads of a semiconductor device are used as the connection interface between internal circuits of the semiconductor device and external circuits outside the semiconductor device. In modern semiconductor device packaging techniques, after a semiconductor device is formed on a wafer, the wafer has to be cut into dies. Subsequently, a die bonding process is carried out followed by a wire bonding process to electrically connect the external circuits and conductive pads of the semiconductor device with metal wires. Subsequently, a molding operation is carried out to complete the entire semiconductor device packaging process.
Typical conductive pads are usually in rectangular or square shapes. Hence, a high level stress may occur at corners of the conductive pads especially during the bonding process (or welding process). The stress may cause the conductive pads to peel and further damage the semiconductor device under the conductive pads.